Personified Pieces
by STR0B3L1T3
Summary: Ichimaru Gin had never found the right piece, but he was determined to find one  just for her. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I _do not _own Bleach or any of the pieces mentioned.

**Personified Pieces**

If there was any luxury that being a captain in the Seireitei had brought, it had been his piano. In his academy days, Gin had learned to play almost every instrument possible, often playing any instrument with ease. He often picked up a violin, or a clarinet with relative ease, but his favourite instrument – by far – was the piano.

Ichimaru Gin was an avid piano player and perfectly suited for the instrument too. His fingers were long, slender, and quick and he had a perfect ear. It was almost natural for him to hear the difference between a C and a C sharp and a D anywhere on the piano.

Izuru Kira had once likened his features to the ivory keys of the piano. He spent many an evening just sitting in his manor. He usually had a tray of sake sitting on the side next to his luxurious grand piano. The strings were always in tune, Gin having learnt to tune them himself. The shinigami around him often complimented his skill.

Rhythm and timing were already a part of him. Timing was important for _Shinso_'s shikai and now, it was just a part of him. He had always enjoyed playing staccato pieces, as they were as frivolous as he could be – sometimes.

He often likened those around him to various works by some of his preferred composers. For example his favourite piece was embodied by one of his most hated people. His favourite of Vivaldi's Four Seasons, Opus 8, No. 4 he felt was Kuchiki Rukia. She seemed to have a spirit that was unrivalled by anyone he had ever seen, but she was also a mournful little butterfly.

As well, Vivaldi's Opus 8, No. 2, but only when played by the violin, was best personified by Kuchiki Byakuya. He was immensely powerful, but Gin grudgingly admitted that the Kuchiki head was as elegant as this piece. It was odd that two of his favourites were embodied by Kuchiki's.

Aizen Sosuke was Lizst's Rapsodia Hungara No. 2. It fit him almost perfectly. The angry, dark, full tones were Aizen's angry side, while on the other side he had an entirely different, kind, amiable personality. Both conveyed Aizen's rather bipolar character. He often wondered about that, having been on the receiving end of Aizen's anger more than once.

Right now, he was looking for the right piece to describe Matsumoto Rangiku. He had knowledge of almost all the pieces in this room as he had bought them all personally or they had been handed down by former music teachers – yet he still could not find even _one_.

There had to be _one_.

Gin stared out the window of his room and sighed. He gazed throughout the room and wondered what he should play now. Automatically, on reaction, his fingers glided over the keys with his interpretation of a violin piece he had mastered long ago. The opening chords were rich and full with a beautiful tone to it.

His fingers took off faster and proceeded to play the most expressive music one could ever possibly imagine to hear.

It was a shame that no one else would ever hear it.

The fingers moved quickly and easily. Although he agreed that it sounded much better on the violin, Gin would rather play the piano any day. As the closing of Pachelbel's _Canon_ in _D_ came to a close he felt melancholic again.

He stood quietly and his thoughts were drawn to Rangiku - again. Out of all the pieces he had ever learnt, there hadn't been one that he found suitable for his Ran-_chan_. While Gin continued to peruse the collection of thick binders and thin booklets he had yet to find the _perfect_ piece on the piano for Rangiku. The only piece that had come close to describing her was Claude Debussy's "Clair de Lune".

Rangiku was not all class and elegance, as the piece suggested. They were from _Rukongai_, so he felt as if this piece could not suit anyone except for one of the Noble houses, but he found each to be a little _outlandish_ and very much _Rukongai_, in some aspects.

Shiba Kuukaku was perhaps, in his mind, best described by Rachmaninoff's "Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini". The fireworks user was all the bluster and confidence that he disliked. He had once thought of this piece for Rangiku, but it was not nearly as light-hearted and carefree as she.

Gin had to find something that uniquely displayed all of Ran-chan's personalities. Rangiku was fierce, loyal, compassionate, childish, vulgar, and beautiful all in one.

He continued to flip through his "arsenal" of sheet music. While he could often play those pieces that he liked by memory, he had walls and walls of instruments and music everywhere.

"Ara…?" Gin had flipped to a book entitled the 'Grand Polonaise, Opus 22'.

He opened it and frowned. Already he could see that this was _not_ his Ran-_chan_.

Gin replaced the book and searched for something from the Paganini catalogue. He frowned; he reserved _Paganini_ for anything describing Kurotsuchi Mayuri as it was generally just crazy and insane. In a bout of sanity, he moved over towards the "S" section.

"There must not be one single piece perfect for _Ran-chan_, maa, she will be disappointed," he spoke aloud, continuing his search.

Slowly, he pulled out the Scarlatti pieces only to put them back a moment after. Scarlatti's pieces were not complex enough for his Ran-chan and held the distinct feel and rhythm of early pianos.

He kept looking, "perhaps I'll just perform Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini. She'd like it."

The open book across from him was Liszt. Liszt seemed to fit everything angry. Angry was fit for Hollows and Aizen. Gin frowned and checked the time. Soon it was time for his turn in the Central 46 Chambers. He would be there soon. At least, that is what he hoped.

Gin was never too optimistic.

He resumed his search and came across a brightly coloured book, it was a vivid _tangerine_ shade of orange. Across it read, "Kinderszenen, Opus 15." Gin's eyes opened and the score was just begging to be played.

He had found Rangiku's piece.

"Perfect."

**A/N: **Another 'what if'. Please, please, please review?


End file.
